Cazin
Once thought to be a barren, useless world, Cazin was a place of Sith tombs for thousands of years. The sentient races, Draethos and Mrlssi were imported to the world and used as little more than slaves for the Sith Empire during the Galactic Civil War and subsequent Cold War. It was also the primary objective of four of the major Houses and Clans of the Knight Brethern, who were tasked with gaining control of the system and any of its potential secrets. While the Jedi had cleared a vast number of Sith relics from the world following the fall of the Sith Empire, there was the distinct possibility of more artifacts surviving and remaining hidden. Cazin was a mountainous planet with arid desert climate located near the Descri Wris hyperlane in the difficult to navigate Stygian Caldera of the Outer Rim Territories. Located in the Sith worlds Esstran Sector and having a long history of Sith presence, the planet was diseased with the Dark Side of the Force and dotted with grandiose monuments to fallen Sith Lords. Cazin was lined from pole to pole with endless large sweeping mountain ranges, with no bodies of water anywhere on its surface. Due to the higher elevation and endless peaks, the air temperatures were colder than on most arid, desert-like worlds. The southern hemisphere of the planet was also covered in mountain ranges and polar ice, but diverged at the equator creating valleys that tucked away small pockets of jungles and swamps and the only opportunity for sustained life on the planet. The influence of the Dark side on the planet was hard to measure. During its time as a tomb world, countless Sith Mausoleums and tombs were erected for Sith Lords by the slave populations. The energies emitted from these varied, but the impact was very real on the life of the planet. Every living organism on the planet had been diseased with the Dark side of the Force. This resulted in a maddening in some of the more intelligent species, while adding sophistication to swarming in the case of wasps in the jungle and swamp pockets. At all levels of the food chain, it had made the entire world slightly more treacherous, but all still hanging slightly in balance by the will of the Force. Eventually the Sith Empire fell around 5,000 BBY. This fall led to the total abandonment of Cazin by the Sith Lords. The slave populations were left to suffer and succumb to the harshness of the planet. Within a few years, the entirety of the human slave population had died out. The Mrlssi and Draethose populations split along racial lines into smaller tribes. Through the millennia those tribes had become creatures of base emotion and instinct. They survived on the planet, surviving in small pockets mainly found within the southern hemisphere, although several were found in the frozen north, living within the remains of ships crashed long ago. RPG D6 Stats Type: Tomb World Temperature: Cool Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Dry Gravity: Standard Terrain:'''Mountains, Valleys, Isolated Swamps and Jungles '''Length of Day: 31 Standard Hours Length of Year: 404 Local Days 'Sapient Species:'No Native Species, Mrlssi and Draethos (Forced immigrated, descendants from slaves) 'Starport:'None 'Population:'Total Unknown 'Planet Function:'Tomb World, Monument World 'Government:'Tribal 'Tech Level:'Space (historic); none (present) 'Major Exports:'None 'Major Imports:'None 'System:'Cazz 'Star:'Cazz Category:Planets